


Lava

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The floor is lava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava

"Stand up." Darren announces, out of the blue.   
  
Chris's head jerks up. His first reaction is annoyance. He'd been in a nice groove writing, a nice zone. "What?"   
  
"Stand up. On the couch, not the floor. Up. Now. Come on." Darren's voice holds such a note of urgency that Chris's legs twitch to move.   
  
"What - wait, is something on it-" Chris looks around suspiciously. "Is it a spider? Is it-"   
  
"No, just." Darren demonstrates, popping up as if gravity is a suggestion and not any sort of actual law. "It's the floor."

He offers a hand down to Chris. 

Chris is dubious but he takes Darren's hand. Once he's upright he asks, "Now what?"

"Now." Darren drops his hand and spins, using the arm of the couch as a springboard to jump over to the arm chair. "The floor is lava."

"What?" Chris asks.

"The floor is lava." Darren beams that goofy, dumb grin at him. "Come on. The floor is lava and we have to reach the hallway or we die."

"The floor is carpet, and you're an idiot," Chris says. "I was almost done with that chapter-"

"You were watching video game plays on youtube, stop lying. You don't even play the games, I don't get why those are fun." Darren grins. "But no judgement. I think it's fucking adorable when you just cackle out of the blue like that. I'm gonna record it one day, put it on twitter."

"They're entertaining!" Chris glares. "I will actually murder you in your sleep if you put me laughing anywhere on the internet. And for the record, I finished that one twenty minutes ago. I actually was writing."

"Well, you can actually go back to writing once we save ourselves from the mortal peril that is the current state of your floor." Darren surveys the area from his chair perch. "Think I can make the table from here?"

"I think you will kill yourself for trying." Chris wobbles a little on the couch. He thinks about sitting down, but for reasons beyond him doesn't yet. "Darren-"

He's mid shout when Darren makes the jump. "Okay, your turn. The couch is gonna sink into the lava from your weight if you don't get off of it. Do you want to ruin that couch, Chris? That's an awesome couch."

"You are a five year old! You are-"

"Going to be really sad when you die." Darren gives Chris his saddest sad face, pout in full force. "Just go to the ottoman. You can step that far."

Chris makes a very put upon sound and steps from the couch to the ottoman.

"You did it!" Darren shouts happily. He eyes another table, a little end table with framed photos and an award on it. "Do you think that-"

"Don't," Chris says, immediately.

"Fine, then you go to the chair." Darren points at it. "You go to the chair, I'll do here to the ottoman, then ottoman to the table, and you do chair to table, and we'll reunite there."

"How exactly do we get from there to the hallway? That isn't all that closer." Chris frowns slightly as he measures the distance in his mind.

"Oh, good point. Okay, you go from the chair to the ottoman back to the couch, and I'll jump over to the table and then back to the couch from there. I think I can make that jump." Darren nods, clapping his hands together. "From the couch we can just make a jump for it."

"You are insane-" Chris says again, but he maneuvers his way around, almost losing his footing on the ottoman again and doing more of a topple than a jump onto the couch. He lands by bracing his hands on the back of the couch to catch himself. "Oof."

"Oof!" Darren echos the noise and then grunts as he lands besides Chris. Their shoulders touch. "Wow. That's pretty far away."

"Oh!" Chris scrambles to turn around on the couch on his knees. "Does the rug count as lava?"

Darren sees where he's going with that instantly. "Nope!"

"Hold me," Chris orders, then leans over once Darren has a firm grasp on him. He yanks up the small rug that's in front of the chair and then lets Darren tug him back upright. "Okay... how far should I try for? Halfway?"

"You want me to-"

"No." Chris cuts him off. "My aim is better."

Chris tosses the rug, trying to be gentle so it lands where he wants it to. He's more or less on target with it.

"Okay, now we jump." Darren grabs Chris's face in both hands and gives him a smacking kiss on the mouth. "Just in case we don't make it, always know that I love you. Also it was totally me that ate that slice of pizza, I just blamed it on Brian. I don't want you to die still holding a grudge at him."

"I hate you," Chris says fondly. "One, two, three-"

On three, they both jump.

Both of them.

Onto the rug.

The small rug.

Darren has the misfortune of landing first, half off of it. Chris half on the rug and half on Darren, and immediately rolls so that he's all the way on Darren. "You touched the lava," he says. "And I did not."

"Chris-" Darren gasps, trying to breathe. "Did you just fucking sacrifice me?"

Chris scrambles upright, accidentally kneeing Darren. "You'd touched lava. You were already dead."

"I only touched half the lava! I could have still been alive! Just horribly disfigured!" Darren crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but I only love you for your looks, so it's really the same either way to me." Chris stands up, still on the rug, and looks down at Darren. "Price some reconstructive surgery and then we'll talk. Game over?"

"Game over," Darren says sadly.

Chris offers a hand down to him and Darren gets to his feet. Despite the loss of his apparent one redeeming quality, his aesthetic charm, he still seems happy.

Until Chris says, "Now lets talk about that pizza."


End file.
